familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Natalie de Clare (1975)
}} Nine siblings. Natalie de Clare, 4th Grevinde af Markland, DGK (07 November 1975 - Present Day), is a present-day noblewoman currently residing in the Kingdom of Denmark.De Clare, N. (2016). A day in the life of me: A transsexual woman's struggle to be herself. College Station, TX: Virtual Book Worm. ISBN 978-0-692-28382-0Natalie de Clare (2016). About me. Retrieved from: http://www.nataliedeclare.dk She has dozens of lineages tracing back to the historical Norman Noble House de Clare that were highly influential England, Ireland, and the Welsh Marches up to the late 14th century.Richardson, D. (2011). Magna Carta Ancestry: A Study in Colonial and Medieval Families (2nd ed.). Seattle, WA: Createspace. ISBN: 9781461045205.Altschul, A. (2004). A Baronial Family in Medieval England: The Clares, 1217–1314. Baltimore, MA: The Johns Hopkins Press. ISBN 978-0-404-61349-5 Her Irish ancestry traces back to House Bulter and the Earls of Ormond as well as the Princes of Éile and various other Irish Barons. She is related to 9 of the 25 Barons who signed the Magna Carta in 1215. Armorial bearings Armorial bearings are also known colloquially as a Coat of Arms. They are the principal part of a system of hereditary symbols dating back to early medieval Europe, used primarily to establish identity in battle.They are still used today by royalty, nobility and knights to cover, protect, and identify the wearer; to denote their decedents, property ownership and their profession.Woodcock, T., & Robinson, J. M. (1988). The guide to heraldry (Vol. 116). Oxford University Press. Fox-Davies, A. C. (2007). A complete guide to heraldry. Skyhorse Publishing Inc. Armorial Bearings belong to specific individuals not families as there is no such thing as a family Coat of Arms or a family crest.College of Arms (2015) The United Kingdom College of Arms. Retrieved from http://www.college-of-arms.gov.uk/The Court of the Lord Lyon of Scotland (2015). About Coats of Arms. Retrieved from http://www.lyon-court.com/lordlyon/216.181.html Lady Markland's Armorial Bearings were devised to make use of elements of the Armorial Bearings of her de Clare ancestors, the historical Lordship of Glamorgan and those from the Counts of Perche. Her Armorial Bearings were granted by an official State Bureau of Heraldry. Family Lady Markland is the sixth child of ten children with ancient ties to various European Nobility and Royalty.New York Times (2015). Natalie de Clare. New York Times. Retrieved from http://www.nytimes.com/interactive/projects/storywall/transgender-today/stories/natalie-de-clare She was in a non-matrimonial relationship from the year 2002 until 2006 and had issue, the Right Honourable Zackery de Clare, born 14 December 2004. Some notable de Clare ancestors *Richard de Clare **Gilbert de Clare ***Eleanor de Clare ***Isabel de Clare ***Margaret de Clare Education Natalie de Clare graduated with an Associate of Arts degree in general studies, a Bachelor of Arts degree in criminal justice, a Bachelor of Arts degree and sociology, and a Master of Arts degree in criminal justice.Washington State University. Department of Criminal Justice and Criminology: Graduate Students. (2015). Retrieved from http://crmj.wsu.edu/faculty-and-staff/graduate-students/Her current research interests includes: social norms and informal social control mechanisms; violence and violent death; and behavioral neuroscience During her time in the United States she was a commissioned Notary Public for the State of Washington, the State of Idaho, and the State of Oregon.Department of Licensing. State of Washington. Retrived from: https://fortress.wa.gov/dol/dolprod/bpdLicenseQuery/lqsLicenseDetail.aspx?RefID=256785Secretary of State. State of Idaho. Retrieved from: http://www.sos.idaho.gov/NotarySearch/CurrentDetails.aspx?st=Notary&ncn=67097 In her spare time she managed to publish a book whilst becoming an Ordained Minister at a non-denominational church in Seattle, Washington where she may legally officiate marriages and other traditional marriage ceremonies in in the United States as well as in Ireland, New Zealand, Australia, Germany, and the United Kingdom. Professional memberships She is a member of over 35 academic, professional and nobiliary associations and organizations in the U.S. and Europe and 20 honour and High IQ organizations; including a listing on the World Genius Directory. The list below is a non-exhaustive list of known memberships: Academic Honour Societies * Phi Theta Kappa International Honour Society * Pi Gamma Mu International Honour Society * Phi Sigma Theta National Honour Society * Delta Epsilon Tau Honour Society * Phi Delta Phi International Legal Honour Society * International Distinguished Scholars Honour Society * Sigma Theta Tau International Honour Society * Alpha Phi Sigma National Honour Society High IQ Societies * TenIQ High IQ Society (IQ≥120;SD:15;M:100) * International High IQ Society (IQ≥124;SD:15; M:100) * E.P.L High IQ Society (IQ≥130;SD:15; M:100) * The High Intellect Society (IQ≥130;SD:15; M:100) * GRIQ International High IQ Society (IQ≥132;SD:16; M:100) * B.R.A.I.N. High IQ Society (IQ≥146;SD:15; M:100) * CIVIQ High IQ Society (IQ≥148;SD:16; M:100) * EPGSIG - Exceptionally and Profoundly Gifted SIG (IQ≥150;SD:15; M:100) * ISI-S High IQ Society (IQ≥151;SD:16; M:100) * World Genius Directory (IQ=152;SD:15; M:100) Foreign honours * Dame of the Royal Order of the Crown of the Georgian Kingdom * Dame of the Royal Equestrian and Military Order of Saint Michael of the Wing * Dame of the Royal Military Order of the Knights of Saint Charles * Dame of the Orden der Brüder vom Deutschen Haus St. Mariens in Jerusalem * Dame of the Royal Order of the Lion of Rwanda * Dame of the Sacred Order of Saint Michael the Archangel * Dame of the Order of Saint Anna Interesting quotes "Seems the world is fraught with the disease of republicanism.﻿" "The curse of my birth condition haunts me like death; hovering over me, reminding me, and never letting me forget the prison cell I escaped from called my life." "Failing to learn social graces really makes you no better than the thug trolloping about the ghetto.﻿" "Smart people do not need to boast about how smart they are, that is what stupid people do." "I think people need to spend more time on improving who they are as human beings rather than seeking out relationships. Self-improvement last forever, relationships not so much." References = External links= *Lady de Clare's Official Webpage *Lady de Clare's Goodreads Author Page Category:De Clare family